Mautark
Mautark thumb|270px|Mautark Der Ritter von Umbar Geschichtlicher Abriss/Hintergrund Wie bei allen Nazgûl ist die Herkunft des Ritters von Umbar geheimnisumwoben. Wenn die Gerüchte, die sich um ihn ranken, wahr sind, war er einst ein Hochkönig der Númenórer der die Südlande vor den Tagen des letzten Bündnisses regierte. Heute noch gilt der Mautark als einer der treusten Vasallen des Shakhbûrz. Seine Herrschaft über Umbar überdauerte Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende – auch als die Stadt kurzfristig in die Hände Gondors fiel, operierte er offen gegen die Besatzer, sodass es ihm ein Leichtes war, den Feind binnen kurzer Zeit wieder mit eiserner Faust heraus zu drängen. Sogar, als noch Ungewissheit über den Verbleib des Shakhbûrz bestand, behielt der Mautark seine eherne Loyalität. Als einziger der Neun ließ er seine Präsenz während all dieser Zeit stets offenbar. Doch trat er mitnichten als prunksüchtiger Herrscher auf, sondern überließ dieses Feld den weltlichen Machthabern Umbars und durchstrich als einsamer Krieger in einem scheinbar aus schierer Finsternis bestehenden Harnisch auf seinem tiefschwarzem Ross die Südlande und Murdur, um den Glauben an den Fitgnau aufrecht zu erhalten und Ketzer mit harter Hand zu bestrafen. In Umbar wurde er indes zur Legende. Die hohen Häuser der Schwarzen Númenórer erbauten ihm Tempel und Heldenstatuen und machten es zur Tugend, seinem Vorbild nachzueifern. Jedes Mal, wenn der Mautark eine seiner Botenkreaturen nach Umbar entsandte oder gar selbst in der Stadt auftrat, bereitete man ihnen dort einen geradezu fürstlichen Empfang. Aus früheren Tagen heißt es, dass dem Mautark zu Zeiten des großen Kriegs des Shakhbûrz gegen Gondor im Zweiten Zeitalter eine Truppe aus Mazauk-Hai und Dura-Hai als Speerspitze diente. Der Trupp trug als Zeichen ein weißes, von Spitzen umgebenes Auge. Sie waren ein schwer gerüsteter Kriegstrupp mit hohen Schilden, spezialisiert darauf, gegnerische Schildreihen zu durchbrechen und eine Lücke zu schlagen, um hinter die Reihen der Gegner zu gelangen. Die Truppen wurden in Strategie und Kriegsführung ausgebildet, sie wüteten nicht wie andere Uruks unter ihren Gegnern, sondern rückten als Einheit vor, um Schwächen des Gegners aufzudecken und dort zuzuschlagen, wo der Widerstand am schwächsten war. So gesehen waren sie eine Eliteeinheit, die nur einen Zweck erfüllte, den Mautark zu schützen und seine Befehle auszuführen. Diese Krieger verband ein starkes Zusammenhaltsgefühl und sie bezeichneten sich selbst als Shapat-Goth. Groß war die Macht des Nazgûls damals und sein Arm reichte weit über die Grenzen Murdurs hinaus. Er vereinte nur die besten Krieger unter seinem Banner und sandte sie auf Missionen bis an die entlegensten Winkel Mittelerdes, um den Einfluss des Shakhbûrz auszuweiten. Viele Trupps blieben auf ihren Einsätzen verschollen und ihr Schicksal wird wohl auf ewig ungeklärt bleiben. Die Übrigen wurden bei der Belagerung von Barad-dûr nach und nach aufgerieben. Heldenhaft verteidigten sie den Mautark bis zum letzten Atemzug und verhalfen ihm letztlich zur Flucht nach Umbar. In jenen frühen Jahren des dritten Jahrtausends im Dritten Zeitalter, da Minas Morgul zur neuen Heimstatt der Nazgûl wurde, hatte auch den Mautark der Ruf seines Fürsten, des Hexenkönigs von Angmar, ereilt. In seinem Gefolge focht er wider die Erben Isildurs und blieb auch nach der Einnahme der Stadt an seiner Seite, um dem Willen des Shakhbûrz gerecht zu sein. Derweil war in Umbar ein wahrer Bürgerkrieg entbrannt. Die Gefolgschaft des Mautark hatte sich in zwei Lager gespalten. Jene, die in den Palästen der Stadt thronten, verleugneten den Shakhbûrz und erklärten den Mautark zu seinem rechtmäßigen Erben. Die Oberen seiner Tempel jedoch ahnten den Frevel, der hinter diesem Gedanken steckte und zogen sich mit den Schiffen der Korsaren aufs Meer zurück. In aufreibenden, selbstzerstörerischen Riten flehten sie den Shakhbûrz wie den Mautark um Gnade für die Stadt an. Aber ihre Fürbitten schienen zunächst keine Wirkung zu zeigen. Binnen kurzem brach ein gigantischer Sturm von Murdur her über die Stadt herein und brachte schwarze Gewitterwolken mit sich. Die Luft war erfüllt von schauderhaften Stimmen, die abscheuliche Flüche und verstörende Drohungen zu wispern schienen. Doch am neunten Tage erhörten der wahre Herr der Stadt und sein Gebieter ihre treue Gefolgschaft. Die Bucht von Belfalas färbte sich blutrot und unter dem Brodeln ihrer über Umbar hereinbrechenden Wogen stiegen entsetzliche Dämonen aus den finstersten Tiefen vom Grund des Meeres herauf. Ihr fauliger, miasmatischer Gestank versetzte jene, die am Shakhbûrz gezweifelt hatten, in hilflose Starre. Ihr grotesker Anblick warf sie wimmernd zu Boden und stahl ihnen jede Hoffnung. Als sie schließlich von Klauen bewehrten Tentakeln in Stücke gerissen wurden, kam dies einer Erlösung gleich. Seit jenen Tagen, die als die Geburtsstunde des Bos'Mautark gesehen werden, ist die Verpflichtung seiner Anhänger zu Treue und Disziplin, aber auch der schaurige Bund zu den unbeschreiblichen Tiefen des Meers ungebrochen. Aufgrund des direkten Bezugs zum Glauben an den Mautark löste der Kult des Bos'Mautark die Shapat-Goth als engste Truppen ab. Domänen/Eigenschaften Bos'Mautark - der Kult des Ritters von Umbar thumb|260px|Mautark by SeSa Kurzzusammenfassung (inkl. Titel des Großmeisters falls vorhanden usw.) Das noch immer wichtigste Heiligtum und ehemalige Zentrum des Kults befindet sich auf einem der Küste Umbars vorgelagerten Felsenriff, das nur von den Kultisten selbst betreten werden darf. An seinem Fuße wurde vor vielen Jahrhunderten Gerüchten zufolge auf der der Küste abgewandten Seite Dot-Boskala, die „Ordensburg des Meers“, aus dem Fels gehauen, deren weit verzweigte Gänge und Geschosse bis tief unter die Meeresoberfläche reichen sollen. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand heißt es, die hohen Ordensmeister würden hier den abscheulichen Dâgalûr der dunkelsten Tiefe huldigen, die der Mautark in längst vergessenen Tagen besänftigt und in seine Dienste gezwungen haben soll. In Umbar herrscht der Glaube vor, dass die Kultisten noch heute jene Kreaturen der Stadt gewogen halten, sodass sie ihr in ihrem obszönen, alles verschlingenden Zorn nicht gefährlich werden können. Seit der Mautark Umbar verlassen hat, breitete sich auch sein Kult immer weiter aus. Es begann damit, dass viele angesehene Krieger begannen, seinem Vorbild als allein reisender Wanderer, der mit Schwert und Wort den Glauben verbreitet, nachzueifern. Mit der Zeit errichteten sie viele kleinere Ordensburgen im gesamten Reich. Meist befinden sich diese in der Nähe wichtiger Heiligtümer, die durch Pilgerpfade untereinander vernetzt sind. Der Schutz dieser Kultstätten und der Gläubigen, die sie bereisen, ist mittlerweile die Hauptaufgabe des Bos'Mautark. Oftmals werden die Krieger des Kults auch als Geleitschutz für hohe Geistliche eingesetzt. Heute ist das Zentrum des Kults die Bos-Maufulug (Ordenskaserne), eine Art Ordensschule in Minas Morgul. Hier werden nicht nur neue Fauthugal in allen erdenklichen Waffengattungen, Leibesübungen und in der Befolgung der strengen Ordensregeln unterrichtet, auch viele Îstugal des Kults kehren hierher so oft es ihnen möglich ist zurück, um ihre Kampfkünste für den Fitgnau zu verfeinern und ihren Glauben im Gebet zu stärken. Die Auswahl neuer Fauthugal erfolgt jedes Hîsht-Dûmp im so genannten Fil-Lammau (Höhlen-Pitfight) einem tagelangen wettkampfähnlichen Spektakel. Es wurde eigens eine riesige Anlage direkt am Morgulpass errichtet, in der die Aspiranten sich in ununterbrochenen Grubenkämpfen miteinander messen. Nur, wer sowohl über genügend Kampfgeschick verfügt, um nicht einem der zahlreichen Konkurrenten zu unterliegen, als auch die Ausdauer besitzt, nicht völliger Entkräftung zum Opfer zu fallen, wird als würdig erachtet, dem Orden beizutreten. Am Ende der Ausscheidungen, deren Länge je nach Gutdünken der Obersten des Kults stark variieren kann, ist der Boden der Senken knöchelhoch mit Blut bedeckt. Oft sind es Veteranen, Ashûrz Nadak, niedere Offiziere oder andere verdiente Soldaten und nicht etwa unerfahrene Fîm, die der Ruf des Mautark ereilt und die sich zum Fil-Lammau melden. Viele Stammesfürsten und Offiziere sehen es sehr zwiespältig, ihre besten Streiter an den Wettkämpfen teilnehmen zu lassen. Einerseits ist das Risiko, einen wichtigen Krieger entweder in den Kämpfen oder aber an den Orden zu verlieren, enorm hoch, andererseits könnte es kaum etwas ruhmreicheres geben, als einen der Kultisten in den eigenen Reihen zu haben. Viele Hochrangige reisen daher selbst gern zum Wettstreit an, um das Abschneiden des eigenen Schützlings zu verfolgen und hohe Wetten auf ihn abzuschließen. Die Ausbildung der Fauthugal zielt darauf ab, die Anwärter zu hochgradig versierten Einzelkämpfern heran zu züchten und den Körper bestmöglich zu stählen, wozu durchaus auch Foltermethoden an der Tagesordnung sind und . Einige von ihnen entdecken im Verlauf ihrer Lehre eine Gabe, die ihnen der Shakhbûrz verliehen hat und werden daraufhin zu Thrak geschult. Genauso wie die anderen Îstugal des Ordens, die nach Beendigung ihrer Ausbildung Bos-Nadak genannt werden, reisen sie fortan nach dem Ideal ihres Herrn als einsame Wanderprediger durch die Lande, kehren in ihre alten Stellungen beim Gund Piztor zurück oder erhalten dort eine neue Aufgabe. Vor allem sind sie aufgrund ihrer vielfältigen Fähigkeiten, ihrer hohen Disziplin und ihrer inn eren Ruhe als Ausbilder sehr beliebt. Nur äußerst selten kommt es vor, dass der Orden geeint zu einer Schlacht antritt. Dies geschieht nur wenn der Mautark selbst oder der Ordensoberste, der Dulug-Goth (Waffenmeister) zu einem Tum-Mazauk (Glaubenskrieg) aufruft. Die Ordensregeln des Bos'Mautark verpflichten die Kultisten zu Selbstbeherrschung, Demut, Genügsamkeit und Vernunft. In ihnen heißt es zudem, dass jedes Ordensmitglied sich darüber bewusst sein muss, dass der Shakhbûrz es zu einer seiner tödlichsten Waffen erwählt hat. Daher darf ein Kultist seine eigene Waffe nur ziehen, um im Sinne des Dur Hont zu töten. Oft strahlen die Angehörigen des Ordens durch die strikte Befolgung der Regeln des Mautark eine enorme Selbstsicherheit, natürliche Gelassenheit und fast schon greifbare Autorität aus, die von ihren Offizieren zum Teil gefürchtet wird. Ihre profunde Ausbildung macht sie zu den fähigsten Streitern und wichtigsten Ratgebern ihrer Vorgesetzten, aber auch zu deren ärgsten Konkurrenten um Macht und Einfluss innerhalb der Einheit. Hintergrund (inkl.typischer Zauber) Aufbau des Kults (inkl. Sitz, Ausbildungen, besondere Strukturen, etc.) Bos-Nadak, Thrak Notitz: Wie bei allen Nazgûl ist die Herrkunft des Ritters von Umbar geheimnissumwoben. Wenn die Gerüchte, die sich um ihn ranken wahr sind, war er einst ein Hochkönig der Númenórer der die Südlande vor den Tagen des letzten Bündnisses regierte. Kategorie:Religion